


You Think Too Much

by bluemandycat



Category: Archvillain Series - Barry Lyga
Genre: Arguing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemandycat/pseuds/bluemandycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle and Mike debate over which matters more in a fight--impulsiveness, or tactics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I have not updated anything (haha what else is new), but take this fic!

            “You know what your problem is?” Mike had said, in the middle of a battle. “You think too much. It makes you that much easier to beat.” With those words, he had broken out of the restraining hold that Kyle had had him in, and proceeded to put up a wild fight before Kyle had gotten the hint and taken his leave, via a well-timed laser-chaff explosion.

 

            That had been two weeks ago. Now, Kyle and Mike stood at opposite ends of an evacuated building, catching their respective breaths mid-fight. From up against a desk, Kyle scanned Mike for potential weaknesses, cracks in his armor. Mike, leaning back against the wall, caught Kyle’s gaze and grinned.

 

            “Either you’re checking me out, or you’re thinking too hard again,” he said. Kyle looked away.

 

            “I still don’t know what you mean by that. Thinking is a strength, not a weakness. Not that you would know, considering the amount of thought that happens in your head,” Kyle snapped. Mike covered his grin with a hand.

 

            “Oh my god. I bet you’ve been thinking about this since we last saw each other. That’s exactly what I mean. Your weakness is overthinking things.”

 

            “Again, not a weakness,” Kyle said. “You just blindly rush into things. That’s why I always slip from your clutches.”

 

            Mike shook his head, crossing over to Kyle. “No. Fighting works on instinct alone. You can’t do that. You have to have a plan. I work based on my instincts, which is why I am stronger than you.”

 

            Kyle laughed and stepped towards Mike. “Are you kidding me? ‘Fighting works on instinct alone?’ Have you ever heard of strategizing? Of tactics? You probably haven’t, given your track record, but let me clue you in: people are always more successful when they have a plan of attack. Willy-nilly barging around can only get you so far.”

 

            Mike shrugged. “I’m not saying that that stuff’s not important. But you can’t do _anything_ on impulse. You probably have a 40-step plan just to brush your teeth.”

 

            Kyle bristled. “I do not!” After a pause, he said, “And I do _too_ do stuff on impulse. Why do you think I started fighting you?”

 

            “Touché,” responded Mike. “But that was only when you started. Now you’re planned and precise and you’ve suffered because of it.” Kyle noted that he was only a few steps away, and immediately wondered why he had noted that.

 

            Kyle shrugged. “I could be impulsive. If I wanted to. Which I don’t, most of the time.”

 

            Mike grinned and took a step forward. “Prove it, then. Do something impulsive.”

 

            Kyle barely had to think about it at all. “Fine,” he said, envisioning the grin being wiped off of that smug face.

 

            Mike folded his arms. “Well? I’m waiting. Wow me,” he said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

 

            He barely had gotten those words out when Kyle closed the gap between them. Without saying a word, Kyle leaned over and kissed him, hard. Mike, surprisingly, wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed back. It was definitely not the worst kiss Kyle had ever had.

 

            After a minute or two, Kyle broke off. “There,” he said. “Is that what you were angling for?”

 

            Mike rubbed the back of his neck. “A little bit, yeah. Was that your first kiss?”

 

            Kyle rolled his eyes. “You wish. Why? Was it bad?”

 

            “No, not at all. Definitely one of the better ones I’ve had.”

 

            “Okay, good. Have I proved that I, too, can be an impulsive, reckless, non-tactical person?”

 

            “Consider me proven wrong,” said Mike. He looked a little blushy when he said, “Is there any chance of something like that ever happening again?”

 

            Kyle laughed. “Not without a _40-step plan_ to win my heart.”

 

            Mike’s eyes glittered. “Oh, trust me, I’m about three steps ahead of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and messages on archvillain-fandom are always appreciated.


End file.
